Military girl
by luzleila.jimenez
Summary: Hikari Akira is no ordinary girl, she was raised to be strong and fair, but some unfortunate event made her life a little more difficult. Her world changed completely, it turned into a dark and cruel place, but her brothers and the host club helped her change her view of the world, only to watch it come apart once again. Rated M for sexual contents, abuse, violence and language.


**here's my second story, I wrote it a time ago and started re-writing it for here. Please review, tell me your opinions I want to know! I don't own Ouran High school Host Club. Warning, very explicit and strong content inside, not suitable for some Agnes and people. Yes I know I have a sick mind. **Att: lulu-chan~

Chapter 1

Loud footsteps echoed in the dark alley, heavy breathings and panting could be heard too. It was a girl, with long raven hair, she was wearing a dark olive tank-top, a loose black pant and tall combat boots. She was being chased by two guys, both guys looked angry, they had tattoos and piercings and punk looking outfits.

The girl took a left turn and found herself in a dead end, she looked back, she was trapped. The two guys walked defiantly towards her, with piercing glares on their faces but she glared back at them.

"Time to show you some Akira fighting style" she said grinning at them, she then took out two fighting gloves and put them on, she cracked her knuckles and placed her fists in front of her face, ready to fight.

"Oh how frightening, then we will show you some street fighting" they both took out a pocket knife. "Well fuck" she said. One of the guys launched himself forward, she dodged the attack and it him in the stomach making him bend over, she took the advantage and kneeled him in the nose, breaking it. He fell to the floor, holding his bloody nose.

"This bitch broke my nose! Dafuck are you doing?! Hold her!" He ordered the other and he ran forward but she kicked him with a Tae Kwon Do style kick. He fell to the floor too. "That will teach you not to mess with the Akira's"

She passes next to him but he grabbed her ankle, making her fall while the other one held her wrists. He stood up and hold her wrist behind her back, the other took the knife and placed it over her neck. "Thug girl, but is us two against you" she glared at him and he grinned evilly at her, his eyes filled with lust. "What a beautiful face, too bad is going to waste" he then covered her mouth and nose with a cloth full of chloroform.

-time later-

When the girl gained conscious she found her arms, torso and legs tied up to a chair, she was in her underwear and in a place that looked abandoned. She then heard some heeled footsteps walking towards her, a dark figure came into her line of sight but the darkness didn't let her see her face.

"So, you've finally woke up little whore" she recognized that voice and laughed at it.

"So is no other than Ariki, the school bitch" said the tied up girl, grinning defiantly at the shadow. Ariki then walked into the light, she was tall with the heels, had bleached blonde hair and a black long sleeved dress, her face was filled with amusement. "No dear Hikari, you are the school whore, hooking up with taken boys" she hissed at her, getting angrier with every word.

"Is it because of Hikaru? I fucking told you bitch, he is my boyfriend, he is min" she was interrupted by Ariki's hand hitting her right cheek. "Ariki, don't mess her up, I still want to fuck with her" said a guys voice in the dark. Ariki rolled her overly makeup-ed eyes in annoyance, she looked back at the two shadows and smiled cynically. She faced once again Hikari, walked to her and bended over till her face was right in front of Hikari's.

"Make this day teach you not to go stealing other girls boyfriend, you slut" Hikari glared fiercely at her "nothing that they'll do to me will change the fact that he chose me before you and that you are a bleached bitch" Ariki growled at her but turned around and started walking out, stoping in between the two shadows. "Kei, Rin, you know what to do" she said and leaved, leaving behind the echo of a malicious laugh.

The two shadows walked forward, stepping into the light, revealing the same two guys who chased her. "We will have lots of fun with you" said the guy a side-cut. "Relax, this is going to feel good" said the other guy with red highlights.

He kissed Hikari forcefully and she bit his lower lip, earning a slap for said action. "Be a nice toy and don't fight back" said the other, holding her chin so she looked at him. She glared at him. "Oh come one, don't look at me like that, you will enjoy this" he then proceeded to attack her neck, kissing, biting and sucking every inch of it, while the other did the same but in her inner thigh. They touched every part of her body and she hated it.

Then he cut off her bra, exposing her breast. He began kneading her, pinching her nipples. "They are quite small but really soft" he said, his voice low and lustful. He then pulled out his knife and placed it on her neck. "Don't try anything funny" he then lowered the knife and cut the rope that held her wrist but he grabbed them and held them tightly. The other one cut the rope that held her ankles. They then pushed her to the wall, trapping her against their bodies.

They continued kissing, groping, biting and sucking her body, leaving bloody teeth marks and blood patches, they even cut her skin with the knifes. "Now comes the fun part" said the one with red highlights, kneeling in front of her, tracing her leg with the knife leaving small cuts. He then stopped in the seam of her panties, he placed the knife in between the fabric and ripped it.

A sudden run of adrenaline filled her system and she kicked the kneeling guy if front of her, making him fall back. She then placed her leg behind the legs of the guy who stood next to her, and pushed her shoulders at him at the same time that pulled her leg in, making him loose his balance and fall too. She then ran as fast as she could, looking for the exit but couldn't find any way of escape.

She hid behind some boxes and barrels, the fatigue caught up with her and so this the guys. "Found you little sneaky slut" he pulled her hair, making her stand up and then he punched her in the face, she fell and pat some blood. He then kicked her stomach, she held her belly and cough, seeking for some air.

The side-cut guy sat of top of her and held her wrists over her head and lowered himself till his face was on top of hers. She screamed for help. "Go on, scream all you want, it just makes this more fun" she spat more blood at him and he punched her.

The other one took the opportunity to rip complete off her panties and force two fingers inside of her, she cringed at the sudden pain in her feminine part. "Stop! It hurts! Stop it!" But he didn't, he just grinned wider and moved his fingers brutally, thrusting in and out. Blood came out of her.

"A virgin, Kei we hit the jackpot" he said. Hikari fought to get release of the grip but couldn't, thy where a bit more stronger and heavier than her, she started to feel sick to the stomach and the pain in her part increased. The one on top of her stood up and turned her around so she was facing the floor, he tied her wrist once again in the back of her. He made her lift her butt and she her a zip.

"This might hurt" said the guy with red highlights before forcing himself inside of her. She screamed at the pain and both of them laughed. He started thrusting in and out of her, moaning and growling but Hikari was not enjoying it, it hurts her, she hated it. Then the side-cut guy sat in front of her and unzipped his pants, taking out his erected member. "Listen bitch, if you bite me, I will pull out all of your teeth" he forced his way into her mouth, she felt nauseous, at was a repulsive taste and feeling.

They continued like that until they both came inside of her, she puked all of the semen and coughed. "See, that wasn't that bad" they both laughed and she glared at them. After all they did she kept glaring at them, refusing to give up.

They continued for hours, raping, beating and even stabbing her with the knifes, until she was all covered in blood and unconscious. They leaved her there to die but she was not going to give up.

When she gained conscious once again she used all her strength to stand up and walk out, she could barely see but she found the exit and leaved that horrible place. It was an abandoned fabric in the middle of what looked to be a abandoned mountain path. She walked more and more, stumbling, until she found a road where for her luck there was a car approaching, she signed it to stop. The car stopped and a old man got out of it, she then once again drifted into unconscious.

-time later, Hikari's P.O.V-

When I woke up, I was in a room, to be more specific in a hospital room. I had cables and tubes connected to me, my whole body hurts, I'm covered in bandage. I look around the room and spotted my brother, Hikaru, sleeping in a chair beside me.

"Hikaru, wake up Hikaru" I shacked his shoulder a little, my voice was raspy and low, moments later he woke up and jumped off the chair to hug me.

"Oh Hikari, I thought I lost you" he cried in my shoulder and I stroke his black hair, smiling. "It takes more than that to finish me off" he got off me and look me directly in the eyes.

"Hikari this is serious, you where raped, beaten and stabbed, you almost bleed to death" he said dead serious but I smiled at him. "Hikaru, we are Akira's, we where raised to be strong" I said with full confidence. "Yes but we are still humans"

"Yeah but even the Haninozuka's consider us a human weapon… still I couldn't beat them… I'm not strong" I trailed off, sinking deeper into thoughts. He gave me a bittersweet smile and kissed my forehead.

I looked at him as he sat again in the chair. "So, how's school?" I asked and I saw his face get paler. "Some host club forced me in, saying I was the perfect military type and that I would attract a lot more customers, you know how I am around people, is soo awkward" he answered, I laughed a little at him but I did certainly knew how he was, how we where. We where always together, cold to others, been raised by military parents made us cold and awkward around people. That's why when someone took interest on either of us we pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend, it would have been twincest but we only hold hands and spend all the time together.

"I honestly don't know what to do" he said after a sigh. "Didn't you told them that you didn't wanted to be there?" I asked. "I did but they didn't listened to a word I said" he said really frustrated.

I looked at him for a moment and then I had a idea. "I know what to do, I'll pretend to be you and you will be me" he looked at me in confuse. "I'll go to the host club in your place, I'm less awkward than you around people" I continued and he got my idea but wasn't so convinced.

"I don't know Hikari, is a weird place full of guys and squealing girls" he said making a funny face, I giggled at that. "I'll be fine, but! With the condition that we will train more and harder at home" he looked at me for a moment and gave up, flopping back in the chair. "Ok, you win" he said and I smiled and he grinned back at me.


End file.
